


Aggrestive Party Crasher

by Labyrinthofchaos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a rebellious adult, Gen, Motorbike AU, Tron Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was left out, but still wanted a bit of the spotlight to himself. In which Adrien channels his inner Sam Flynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggrestive Party Crasher

Adrien ~~miraculously~~ amazingly did not have to be at the fall collection show that his father put on every year. Don’t even ask him how it happened, Nathalie didn’t say a word about it at all in the months leading up to it, but he hadn’t forgotten; he had goneto the event since he was a newborn. This was a celebration of the fine designers who worked for Mr. Agreste, and Adrien was not missing it.

He knew that Nathalie wouldn’t agree to help him, nor did he want his father to know of the stunt he was trying to pull together, so he enlisted help from three of his good friends from his high school days: Marinette, Nino, and Alya. He, after much stuttering, blushing and pricking of various body parts from both parties, finally got a very Chatesque jumpsuit from Marinette. She was more than happy to help (after she got over her initial shock of seeing Adrien again). Nino helped him plan the stunt and went to the crucial lessons that Adrien needed for the stunt to not be a complete flop.

He and Nino we all ready and suited up; Alya had his Ducati parked just inside the gate of the facility where they were having the show. Everything was ready.

Gabriel was making his opening remarks when a whoop came from the audience. Heads turned skyward to see a parachute coming from the company’s private helicopter. Some gasps came from the crowd, but the electricity that filled the air was excitement; a fashion show was all about the subtle surprises. This was anything but that.

Adrien felt like he did when he was Chat Noir, like he had his staff again and was vaulting across the Parisian skyline. The exhilaration was phenomenal; he must do this more often! The jump from the helicopter was the closest thing he had done since his Chat Noir days.

Gliding over the streets, he came in for his final approach for the stage. Alya had thankfully gotten Gabriel off the stage just a minute before the airborne cat got to the stage.

He landed with a thunk, unclipped his pack and turned around to face the stunned audience. “If anyone asks how this evening was, just tell them it was raining cats and dogs… actually, don’t bother mention the dogs.” And with that Adrien jumped off the stage and ran to his Ducati, turned it on, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by this post: http://sarahcada.tumblr.com/post/140941511825/ladyofacat-do-you-guys-think-adrien-would-drive-a


End file.
